Kanjo Norisuto
Kanjo Norisuto is made and owned by Lovely Kanjo attends Akademi High School. She is also a rival and i just wanted to be smart by saying that she is a functional rival too. Appearance Kanjo has medium length grey hair. She has dark grey eyes and wears the default female uniform unless customized. She has long bangs that go into her face and has round hair that falls over her shoulders. And has a hair clip in the form of a X to the left. And her bust size is 2. Personality As said in her additional info she has a lot of mixed emotions her most recently are Fear, Anger, Sadness, Joy, Disgust, Suprise, Trust, Anticipation, and Calmness. When she is neutral and not feeling any emotions at the time then she will go do karaoke or read a book about all emotions on the fountain next to senpai and one more thing she will sometimes be cloistered in the the art room and paint a painting and will paint the colors of creativity (or her creativity). Also she can be a little clingy and very perverted if her lust becomes very considerable. If a camera is pointed at her then she will make a akanbe face. She is also perverted. thumb|NaNxNaNpx|link= About Once again answered she shows multiple emotions for a unknown reason. Kanjo is also qualified to write about fun and creativity because she is the most creative person in the world! jk. She also owns a adorable pet rabbit. Relationships Canon Characters Taro Yamada Kanjo has a crush on Senpai. If Senpai entered a relationship with her, she would convince him to help her be the emotion god and for him to promise to love her forever. If Kanjo witnesses senpai get murdered then she will attempt to kill the player for killing her soulmate. Suitor Yandere-chan can matchmake Kanjo with her suitor. Mei Mio When Kanjo took panty shots of Mei she apologized to her and bribed her to not tell the teacher by getting her new glasses. Ayano Aishi Kanjo really likes Ayano because of her lovey-dovey and murderous ways which can be cause by her always feeling different emotions. Ayano can do accept a task for Kanjo. Relationships Fanon Characters/My OCs or others Sumato Mi Kanjo is best friends with Sumato and would protect her no matter what. She and Sumato have a conversation on the rooftop on Tuesday at 1:05 PM behind the ventilation shaft about Kanjo taking panty shots of Mei Mio because her lust emotion kicked in. Sumato is very essential to Kanjo and if Kango witness's Sumato get murdered then she will apprehend the killer without the fighting mini-game. Kichohin Nijino Kanjo and Kichohin are also best friends and Kanjo would do her best to protect her. Kichohin had once asked Kanjo if she would ever confess her love to senpai but Kanjo said that it probably would never happen and said that she would rather kiss her. Kichohin had then asked if she was serious but then Kanjo got offended but then Kichohin apologized for thinking something so silly! This is a hint that Kanjo criticizes homosexuals which she does do sometimes even though she is a homosexual. Miracha Miyu Though Kanjo has a crush on Senpai she also has a crush on Miracha because of her beautiful appearance and personality. Kanjo's lust kicks in when she is with Miracha and she shows complete lust for Miracha. Kanjo tell's her if she (Kanjo) can frick her (not gonna use the F word) but Miracha politely declines. So yeah Kanjo shows a lot of passion for Miracha. So her and Miracha aren't exactly a couple. It may not make sense but Kanjo's lust emotion has a crush on Miracha and only Miracha but Kanjo's neutral emotion does not and just refers her as a good friend. Kawaide Uchu Kanjo and Kawaide are good friends and daily gossip about Oka stalking the Basu sisters. And they both sometimes go to see ice art. Routine Kanjo will change shoes as soon as she gets to school, and paint in the art room until 8AM when she gets her stuff and goes to class. She stays in class until lunch and will go to the art room again. She will return to class again, and stay until class is over. She will practice vocal exercises outside until 6:00. On Friday, she prepares for her confession and goes to the sakura tree to confess her feelings to human-like doll Miracha and Taro. Skill Level * School Stuff ** Athletics: 2 ** Intelligence: 3 ** Grades: 2 * Club stuff ** Cooking: 4 ** Drama: 6 ** Occult : 3 ** Art: 10 ** Martial Arts: 5 ** Science: 4 ** Photography: 8 ** Gaming: 7 * Popularity ** Reputation: 10 ** Friends : 4 * Other ** Strength: 2 ** Endurance: 5 ** Responsibility: 2 ** Sanity: 4 Task(s) Kanjo will have a task for the player to complete. She will ask the player to help find her book about all emotions because yesterday she had been riding the bus on her way home and when she got off the bus and got into her house she was about to read her book but then realized that it wasn't there and that she had lost it on the bus. If the player accepts her task and completes it then she will befriend the player. Kanjo's second task will be that she asks the player to buy specific candy from a candy store. Kanjo says that she would do it but she has no money at the moment. If the player accepts the task and completes it then Kanjo will pay them back by doing a task for the player if they need one done. Rooftop Conversation Kichohin: "So what did you want to talk about" Kanjo: "Wel uhm uhhhh gah!" Kichohin: C'mon you can tell me anything i'm your best friend and i would never judge you" Kanjo: "Okay fine. So i kinda maybe sorta took a panty Shot of Mei Mio" Kichohin: "YOU DID WHAT!?" Kanjo: *puts her hand over Kichohin's mouth" Kanjo: "Be quiet!" Kichohin: "Oh right sorry" Kichohin: "Okay so why did you do it?" Kanjo: "Because of my crazy emotions!" Kichohin: "Oh right!" Kanjo: "Okay so you have to promise to not tell anyone about this ever!" Kichohin: "I promise" *conversation ends* Trivia * She actually just goes into the bathroom to fix up her appearance when she feels a certain emotion * she carries hair dye with her Quotes =100 Questions!= If Kanjo does not know the answer to a question then she will just put in meow. * Please tell us your name My name is Kanjo Norisuto but in kanji it is かのじののリトウ * When is your birthday? My birthday is August 7th * Your blood type? I have AB blood * Please tell us your three sizes? Uuuuh...doesn't that sound kinda creeperish * Tell us about your family composition. Meow * What's your occupation? I don't have a job but i am a student at Akademi high School * Your favorite food? I like anything that gets me hyper * Favorite animal? My favorite animal is a cute soft fluffy rabbit * Favorite subject? My favorite period is social if that is a class period. And my favorite resource is PE * Dislike subject? Well i don't really like math * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? M-m-my~senpai * Do you enjoy school? Well kind of * Are you in any school clubs? Nope! * What's your motto? "If you see one of those stay calm and blah blah blah stuff then well screw that! and go be as hella hyper as you want!!!" * Your special skill? Well my special ability is being a master prank caller * Tell us about your treasure? My most treasured is my ipod * Describe yourself in a single word? Motivated * Your forte? Being imaginative * Your shortcomings? Football * Places in your memories? I remember smelling a sweet flower when i was younger * What is your favorite drink? I like drinking lemon tea * How good can you swim? Well i'm good at it but i'm not a professional * Your timing in 50-meter race? I'm just gonna say meow * Your hobby or obsession? Seeing my SENPAI!!! * Disliked food? Well i hate turnip * Anything you want most currently? To confess my feelings to senpai * Afraid of heights? Not really * Dislike thunder? It doesn't really bother me * Rainy or sunny? Both * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? I just mostly use a regular one * What do you eat for breakfast? I eat blue berry pancakes * Do you believe in ghosts? At first i didn't but now i do * Can you play any musical instruments? I know how to play a Kagurabue * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Sometimes i'm both * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? I don't have any sisters. What's it like to have a sister? * Do you have a cellphone? Yes obviously because i need to communicate with people because they are far away! * How long is your commute to school? It is 7 hours * Do you have more friends than most? No * Your favorite sports? My favorite is judoka * How good can you cook? Times i can cook good and cook bad * Favorite colors? It depends on the emotion i am feeling * Anything you can never forgive? If someone ever killed my loved ones then that * How tall are you? * Meow * Shoe size? * Meow * Your dreams? * Me being in candy paradise * Do you have any marriage desires? * Marrying senpaaaaaiii~ * Do you dislike hot drinks? Well if they burn me then yes * Do you like bitter coffee? Nope! never! * Bed time? 9:00 pm * Wake up time? ''' 7:00 am * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? I'm a bed person * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Yes very * Do you have any tips on losing weight? Nyooo * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? I like warmed soba better! * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. My right obviously! * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. I painted a amazing portrait * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. I made a crappy fan art of Hiroyuki Akane * What's the name of your school anthem? I don't nyooo! * What's your favourite flower? Carnation * What's your favourite saying? The NO GOD! PLEASE NO!!! NOOOOOOOOOO internet meme * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? Meow * What comes to mind when you think about spring? Dresses * And summer? Swimming * What about fall? Slight coldness * And then the winter? MEGA COLDNESS!!! * If you had a time machine, where would you go? I would want to ride a dinosaur * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? I mostly read yaoi * What's your allowance? I don't have any money at the moment * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. "Do you have a personality disorder?" Me: "Yes. Yes i do!" * What are your hobbies? Painting, reading, and reading manga * Tell us your weight. Nyoooooo! * What are you capable of? Making pumpkin pies! * What do you wear when you go to bed? Pajamas * Has anyone ever asked you out? Yes of course! i mean look at me! But reall no. No one has yet * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Eternally * Tell us about your daily routine. It already says that on my page * What is something you always carry with you? Bandages in case * Western food? Japanese food? Japanese food * How do you commute to school? I walk * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? I check my wikia account or either making my upcoming OC * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? Go right back on my computer to finish my unfinished OC * Where are you living right now? In Buraza Town * What kind of place is it? It's pretty cool * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? I adopted a rabbit! * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? I overfed one of my fish and then and died and then i mourned * Do you like roller coasters? Yes! They are totally fun!!! * How's your eyesight? *Shrugs* * What's your favorite holiday? ''' That depends on my emotions opinions * '''What job do you have in school? Not really anything. I am just a hyper student * What do you do in your free time? I read my book all about emotions * How long do you study every day? I don't really study at all * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? Well i can rely on Sumato and Miracha, Oh! and also Kichohin and also Kawaide * What do you do on the weekends? Make OC's * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? I would want to be the principle and say that there is no longer going to be homework and then spin in my principle chair happily or be my rabbit for a day and see what it is like * Are the school rules really strict? Sometimes * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? A bento * How many friends do you have? The most i hang out with and have are four * Do you take any detours when you go home? Nope * Are you interested in any actors? If musicians count then Maroon 5 * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? It was okay Dere Scale On a scale from 0-5 '''Yandere: '''5% '''Tsundere: '''15% '''Kuudere: '''12% '''Himedere: '''20% '''Deredere: '''16% Gallery Suprised Kanjo.png|Surprised Kanjo Kawaii Kanjo.png|Kawaii Kanjo Kanjo Lust.png|Lust Kanjo Kanjo Happy Kisekae Background-0.png|Happy Kanjo Sad kanjo.png|Sad Kanjo Jealous Kanjo.png|Jealous Kanjo Bored Kanjo.png|Bored Kanjo Kanjo Disgust.png|Disgusted Kanjo Scared Kanjo.png|Scared Kanjo Angry Kanjo.png|Angry Kanjo Neko Kanjo.png|Neko Kanjo Brave Kanjo.png|Brave Kanjo Embarrassed Kanjo.png|Embarrassed Kanjo Kanjo Kisekae.png|Calmness/Neutral Kanjo Category:Emotional Category:The Basu Sister's OC's